


in the moment

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: Inspired by a gkm prompt: Quinn occasionally likes calling Rachel “daddy” but that mostly happens when Rachel is topping her. When Rachel's using a strap-on though, Quinn always calls her "daddy.”
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> if you opened this fic even after seeing the daddy kink tag because you're curious whether you could be into it or not, welcome.
> 
> if you still opened this fic knowing full well you don't have a daddy kink, that's cool. 
> 
> if you opened this fic because you have a daddy kink, i'm slinging finger guns at you.

The first time Quinn called Rachel daddy, it was in the heat and fury of being so close to an orgasm. It was polite of Rachel, the fact that she did not stop to inquire. Instead, she covered Quinn’s mouth with hers, lest any further outburst from the girl confuse her. She pumped her fingers into Quinn’s slippery, clenching hole. Pinned her body with hers as the blonde arched and came in a shuddering gasp, the wetness all over Rachel’s fingers caused slick noises to resound in the room while she fingered Quinn to extend the intensity of her orgasm.

Rachel kissed Quinn’s brow and waited for her girlfriend’s chest to rise and fall in a slower rhythm. Rachel, with fingers slick with Quinn’s cum, cuddled up beside her and toyed with the blonde’s nipples.

“I know what I said, Rachel,” Quinn murmured, her eyes closed. Her cheeks tinged a warm pink—might be a blush, might be from just having an orgasm, who knows. “Don’t think it’s a Freudian thing.” She opened one hazel eye and held Rachel’s hand, brought it up to her mouth to kiss her wrist, the inside of her hand, and brought the fingers that were once inside her to her mouth to lick clean. Rachel released a shuddered breath and squeezed her legs together.

“I wasn’t thinking anything along those lines. I was just shocked. But given the sexual climate of today and how it’s a widespread—dare I say, kink—” Rachel stammered when she saw the lazy smile on Quinn’s features. “I’m rambling.”

“Don’t think too much about it. Unless… Do you hate that I called you daddy?”

Rachel bit her lip. Watched Quinn’s hand traverse the length of her thigh. “I’m on the fence about it, if I’m being honest. But only because it took me by surprise.”

Quinn sat up and kissed Rachel’s nose. She guided the smaller girl to recline on her back as she settled between her legs. Rachel felt her vision blur until all she could see was Quinn, framed by her thighs on either side of her face. Rachel spread her legs, and the sight of Quinn’s pink tongue licking the wetness of her pussy lips made her tremble.

“Stop thinking about it for now, and let me make you feel good, alright?”

With no choice but to nod, Rachel propped herself up on some pillows to watch Quinn devour her pussy. Tongue grazed the drooling hole of her cunt, and warm, expert lips wrapped around Rachel’s clit. Quinn reached up, had Rachel’s tits in a rough grasp. The dark-haired girl couldn’t bite back the lowest, neediest moan that bubbled from the pit of her stomach. She grasped a handful of Quinn’s blonde hair and ground her clit against her skilled mouth. “Quinn, Quinn, Quinn,” Rachel panted, her back arching towards the ceiling. “Your tongue is god’s gift to  _ me _ .”

Below, Quinn’s eyes sparkled. She slipped her tongue into Rachel’s clenching pussy, her nose grazing her clit, providing her with enough friction to orgasm with a gasp. Rachel’s legs quivered, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She felt the low vibration of Quinn moaning as her cum flooded out. Her toes curled, her thighs quivered, as the waves of her mind-numbing orgasm kept crashing over her.

Quinn unlatched her mouth from Rachel’s sensitive core and trailed kisses along her inner thigh. She climbed up to lay beside the panting girl and kiss her cheek. “How was that?”

Rather than respond verbally, Rachel raised her hand, formed a circle with her thumb and index finger. Quinn laughed, pulled her into her chest, and they slept.

  
  


+

  
  


They ended up not talking about it until the following time they had sex, which was the following day. Rachel had the strap-on harness cinched around her waist, and she was in the middle of laving kisses all over the backs of Quinn’s thighs and ass. She caressed the length of Quinn’s back and grasped the back of her neck to keep her pinned, her face against the pillow, as she teased the already-slick hole of her pussy, wet just from making out.

Quinn wriggled her ass with a whimper, legs spreading further as she reared back into Rachel’s teasing fingers. “Daddy, please…”

She whispered it into the pillow, but Rachel’s sharp ears knew to listen for any sound Quinn would make—to gauge if the blonde experienced pain or pleasure, wants her to stop, wants her to keep going. Rachel bit her lip and released the back of Quinn’s neck. She grasped her ass cheek to spread it apart, to gain an unadulterated view of her fingers spreading plump, blushing pussy lips.

It was still such a foreign concept, to be called daddy. But Rachel found, immersed in the kittenish whimpers spilling out of Quinn’s mouth, the radiant heat of her body, the volcanic nectar between her legs that drew Rachel in like a honeybee, that it aroused her too. The way Quinn uttered the words, the tone bearing the complexity of innocence and her intense arousal, made Rachel’s head spin in her attempts to comprehend it.

So instead. She chose  _ not  _ to comprehend it.

Quinn calling her daddy was hot. And that was that.

Rachel breached Quinn’s hole with two fingers. Tight, but the blonde managed it with a whimper and a gasp. Rachel scraped her blunt nails along Quinn’s spine, causing her to shudder. “Fuck…” Rachel curled her fingers inside Quinn, stroked the walls of her pussy. She brought her free hand up to spit on her fingers and reached around to stroke Quinn’s clit in time with her finger-fucking. The blonde girl before her rolled her hips to grind her stiff clit against Rachel’s fingers. “Daddy, daddy, daddy…” Quinn keened, and Rachel felt it in her bones. The desperation that made her want to fuck Quinn into oblivion.

“Stay still, baby,” Rachel murmured, as she rose to kneel behind Quinn. With her fingers still buried inside the squirming girl, Rachel expertly uncapped a bottle of lube, slicked up the pink dildo attached to the harness. Her cock, a ribbed and curved thing. She guided it into Quinn’s hole, and as the head slipped in, Quinn moaned and pushed back into Rachel’s hips, to bury her cock into her pussy in one smooth motion.

“Oh  _ god,  _ daddy…” Quinn grasped handfuls of the blanket. Her hips quivered. Rachel grasped her hips to keep her still, knowing that the initial stretch—while Quinn was eager and needy for it—took a lot out of her.

“Take your time, baby,” Rachel whispered. “Daddy’s not going anywhere.”

Quinn’s hazel eyes flared with the arousal she hid behind her eyelids when her eyes snapped open. She looked at Rachel with absolute devotion, her face pink from arousal.

With a shaky breath, Rachel pressed her chest against Quinn’s back, her stiff nipples drawing lines against alabaster skin. She grasped the blonde’s hips and rocked hers into the trembling girl. There was always a disconnect between the movement and the way Quinn reacted. There was no direct feedback to Rachel’s body, and it was frustrating. Still, Quinn loved getting fucked with the strap, and Rachel loved to deliver.

She drove her pink cock deep into the quivering blonde who reached back to grasp the back of Rachel’s neck. She craned her neck to mouth at Rachel’s ear, her soft panting made goosebumps rise along the length of Rachel’s arm. “Daddy feels so good inside me,” Quinn whimpered. “Stretching me out…  _ Fuck  _ me,  _ please _ ,” she groaned out the words as Rachel gritted her teeth and focused on pounding into Quinn with short, hard thrusts. Careful not to let the cock slip out of her. 

The way Quinn nibbled her earlobe weakened Rachel’s entire body. Still, she always made it her mission to make Quinn orgasm, so she grasped Quinn by the shoulder and pushed her down against the bed. The blonde beneath her gasped. At first, Rachel was alarmed, but a giggle erupted from her body.

“Love it when you get rough like that,” she grinned up at Rachel.

“Good,” the dark-haired girl murmured. She rested her knees on either side of Quinn’s hips and focused on the back and forth motion of fucking. She knew she was getting the hang of it when Quinn’s sounds became more erratic, became louder, until she’s screaming into the pillow. Sweat formed on Rachel’s brow, her own arousal, her aching clit, longed for some form of friction. 

“Daddy, I’m coming, I’m coming—oh god,  _ Rachel _ !” Quinn shrieked. Rachel fucked her in sharp, unrelenting thrusts. Wanting to feel the way the blonde clenched around her fingers, but couldn’t. 

Eventually, Rachel eased out of Quinn as the blonde shuddered. Rachel undid the straps of the harness and collapsed beside her, both of them sweating and panting for air.

“Quinn, please…” Rachel said weakly, and those hazel eyes sparkled.

“I got you, baby,” Quinn kissed her, their lips meeting in a kiss filled with liquid heat that didn’t help Rachel’s aroused situation. She grasped the back of Quinn’s neck, legs spreading to accommodate her wandering fingers. Two digits slipped inside her with such ease that Rachel groaned. “Mmmmn, so  _ wet, _ ” Quinn gasped, her mouth latching onto Rachel’s stiff nipple. She fucked into Rachel in a pace that started slow, but rapidly built up into a rough fucking. Rachel gasped, arching her tits sharply into Quinn’s hard-sucking mouth. 

Rachel couldn’t tell when she came. The pleasure that Quinn built up inside her felt like it was in a constant state that it was hard to tell what was the before, the during, and the after. All she knew was she definitely came, judging from Quinn’s smug face, the abundance of wetness between her legs, and her oversensitive clit. Quinn slipped her fingers out of Rachel’s pussy with a slick sound, accompanied by a low groan from the blonde.

“God, how could you be so hot?” Quinn trailed kisses from Rachel’s clit, her mound, her navel, her belly, between her soft breasts, to her mouth. “You always fuck me so well.”

“I try,” Rachel said with a sleepy smile.

“Are you still uncomfortable? With, you know, the daddy thing?” Quinn asked, while she played with Rachel’s fingers.

“I think I’m coming around to it,” Rachel admitted. “I wouldn’t say that I, overall, am into it. Only when if it’s you.”

Quinn smiled and cupped Rachel’s cheek. Kissed her deeply that Rachel felt the passion burst inside her, down to the tips of her toes. “Good. Also considering how you’re  _ my _ girlfriend, no one should be getting close enough to call you daddy.”

Rachel giggled and nuzzled into Quinn’s neck. “Right.”

  
  


+

  
  


Rachel pinned Quinn down against the bed, gripping her wrists above her head. She bit the blonde’s plump bottom lip, gave it a tug to earn a moan from the squirming girl beneath her. Naked from her earlier shower, Quinn curved into a bow to further push her tits into Rachel’s groping hands. She tugged a hard nipple. Sucked on Quinn’s earlobe.

“I’m not complaining, but,” Quinn was breathless. “What’s gotten into you?”

The brunette licked her lips and sucked on Quinn’s tits to leave a reddened mark there. “ _ You _ did. Walking around naked. As if I had self-control to keep my hands off you.”

Quinn giggled and kept her arms over her head even as Rachel released her wrists. Rachel kissed every inch of pale skin she could reach, her nose grazing the crease of Quinn’s armpit. It made the blonde jump and try to squirm away, but one stern look from Rachel stilled her arms from falling to her sides. Rachel kissed Quinn’s belly, licked the seam of her thigh where her leg connected to her hip. Above her, Quinn panted. Stiff nipples pointed towards the ceiling, her breathing gave rise and fall to her breasts. The sight of Quinn so resigned to the pleasure Rachel gave her was erotic in itself. And as Quinn’s legs parted with one touch, Rachel couldn’t help a grin.

“Eager?” She teased.

Quinn huffed and rolled her eyes. “Shut up. Touch me.”

“Not even a please?”

A pout formed on her lips but Rachel remained sitting cross-legged between Quinn’s shapely thighs. Her fingers lightly traced the softest skin of her inner thighs, the faint hairs sprouting there created a texture that made Quinn shiver. Rachel stroked Quinn’s mound, her pussy lips, the hood of her clit. The entire time, Quinn’s teeth dug crescents against her lower lip. 

“ _ God... _ ” Quinn squirmed into Rachel’s caress. “ _ Please! _ ”

Rachel grinned and her fingers caught against the rim of Quinn’s slick pussy hole. The blonde’s hips bucked and she shot Rachel a fiery glare. 

“If you don’t bury your fingers inside me in five seconds, I’ll—” Quinn broke of into a gasp, her back arching off the bed. Rachel’s slender fingers eased into her slippery cunt with such liquid ease. She curled her digits, stroked the fluttering walls of Quinn’s pussy with the pads of her fingers. She admired Quinn’s trembling figure, her bouncing tits, how her body undulated like the waves of an ocean in time with Rachel’s fingers sliding in and out of her hole.

Rachel shifted so she lay on her stomach between Quinn’s legs. She tongued the stiff bud of her clit before taking it into her mouth to suck. Quinn screamed into the crook of her elbow, her ass rising off the bed to get closer to Rachel’s tongue. Rachel pounded her fingers into Quinn, the slick noise of her pussy being fucked into echoed in the room. The more wetness that flooded out of the blonde, the more she bucked, and the rougher Rachel’s fingers pounded into her.

Quinn whimpered, her teeth creating shapes on the flesh of her wrist. “I’m coming, I’m coming…” she panted, and it spurred Rachel to roughly nip and suck on her clit. She continued to fuck her fingers into Quinn until the blonde arched with a gasp. Cum flooded out of her clenching cunt, her orgasm sending her body into convulsions that Rachel always adored on Quinn.

She eased her fingers out of Quinn with a slick sound and wiped the abundance of it on the girl’s pale inner thigh. Rachel removed her panties and climbed up to settle beside Quinn’s damp body, grinning up at her expectantly.

“What?” Quinn panted softly. She raised a manicured brow. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“I really love making you come,” Rachel said, her legs thrown over Quinn’s so her mound, her clit rubbed against the blonde’s toned thigh. She shivered at the pressure she received against her aching clit. She threw an arm across Quinn’s stomach, her mouth latched onto a stiff nipple. Rachel sucked Quinn’s tits, humping the blonde’s leg as she did.

“Is that so?” Quinn purred, kissing the top of Rachel’s head. She threw her right arm around Rachel’s shoulders and rolled her onto her back, her arm resting underneath the diva’s neck. Quinn smothered Rachel with her tits, her left arm reaching down to finger Rachel’s folds, part them so she could rub her clit in circles. She dipped her fingertip into Rachel’s grasping wetness, her palm pressed against Rachel’s clit.

“It won’t take much,” Rachel admitted. “Please.”

“When you ask so nicely, it makes me feel bad wanting to withhold from you,” Quinn kissed all over Rachel’s face—her cheeks, her brow, her nose, the corners of her lips. 

“I know,” Rachel smiled, her hips rising off the bed to fuck herself into Quinn’s still fingers. She breathed against the valley of Quinn’s tits, her tongue flat against her nipple. She absentmindedly suckled on the stiff bud.

Her orgasm snuck up on her. It seized her body in a wave of pleasure that took her by surprise. Even as Quinn’s fingers were barely an inch inside her pussy, Rachel clung to Quinn, whimpering as she humped her digits through the orgasm that wracked her body. Her hole flexed around Quinn’s teasing fingers, each pass against her sensitive pussy made her entire body twitch. Breathing heavily, Rachel slumped back, bleary-eyed.

“You’re so hot,” Quinn smiled into Rachel’s cheek. 

Rachel blinked a few times to get her vision to focus again. “Are you tired?”

“A little,” Quinn stretched beside Rachel and nuzzled her neck. “Why?”

Without saying anything, Rachel slid out of Quinn’s embrace to look for something in her closet. She pulled out the harness and the dildo that attached to it. She rinsed it quickly in the bathroom and returned to find a smirking Quinn leaning back against a mound of pillows. Wearing the strap harness again, Rachel pulled back to settle between Quinn’s legs. She rubbed the underside of the cock’s length against Quinn’s slick folds. 

“Daddy wants to fuck me again, is that it?” Quinn asked with a seductive undertone to her voice. Rachel bit her lip and nodded.

Rachel grabbed the lube to slick the dildo between her legs. Her blood vibrated, wanting to be inside Quinn in the least time possible. Though she can’t feel the walls of Quinn’s pussy clenching around the cock between her legs, she could dream. Rachel rubbed the lubed tip of the cock against the blonde’s clit before sliding into her pussy. 

“ _ Yes, _ daddy,” Quinn moaned. Rachel could tell she’s performing, but that doesn’t make it any less erotic in her eyes. The diva wrapped Quinn’s thighs around her waist and leaned forward so her mouth hovered over hers. They kissed, Quinn’s arms wrapped around Rachel’s neck.

Rachel began to slowly thrust into Quinn. The pace at the start was always a struggle to get right. As small, kittenish moans escaped Quinn’s parted mouth, Rachel sped up the movement of her hips. She slammed into Quinn, and the blonde’s nails dug into the nape of Rachel’s neck.

“Daddy feels so good inside me,” the blonde murmured with a sexy smile. She batted her eyelashes and Rachel sucked in a breath. “Does daddy like how my pussy clenches around your big, hard cock?”

Sputtering through a response, Rachel squeezed Quinn’s hips to gain some form of control. “I wish I could feel it, baby,” she admitted softly against Quinn’s jaw.

Quinn made a low cooing sound and kissed Rachel’s temple. “I know.”

The diva smiled at the intimacy of Quinn’s simple statement. Without having to explain herself, the blonde knew what she felt, and that was worth more than anything that could be put in words. She flattened herself so she could feel the warmth of Quinn’s body fused with hers. They kissed once more, and their tongues slipped against each other’s. Rachel maintained a steady pace of her thrusts. Going by the way Quinn trembled and clung to her body, she was close. 

“Harder,  _ daddy _ ,” Quinn whimpered into Rachel’s lips. “I’m so close, please…”

With Rachel’s forehead resting against Quinn’s clavicle, she dropped her hips to drive the cock hard and deep into Quinn. Her tits heaved and she squirmed constantly. Rachel watched her features, watch her squeeze her eyes shut. Mouth parted into a silent scream. Her hips bucked. “Daddy I’m coming—” Quinn whined, and she humped the cock furiously as Rachel met her wild movements with her own.

After a few seconds of panting, Rachel eased out of Quinn and pushed the harness off her hips. She straddled Quinn’s thigh and kissed her while she dragged her slippery core against Quinn’s muscles. All that cheerleading definitely paid off, Rachel thought distantly, as she shivered out an orgasm just from grinding against Quinn’s skin. With Quinn calling her daddy and looking as hot as she did every time she came, Rachel was a short fuse, ready and willing to come at a moment’s notice.

Rachel collapsed on top of Quinn with a heavy sigh. Quinn kissed her cheek and hugged her close. Sweaty as they were, it didn’t matter for the moment.

“I love you. Thank you for entertaining my kinks.”

“Actually, I think I’m  _ really _ into it now, too.” Rachel murmured. “Also, I love you too.”

“Well, well,” Quinn smiled, tracing shapes all over Rachel’s stomach. “A new shared kink, I see.”

“I take it back,” Rachel said, solemnly. “Quinn Fabray is my main kink.”


End file.
